The Horror of Homecoming
by hiphopsterchick09
Summary: Will Homecoming weekend turn into a weekend of battles and horror....all because Danny said yes to go with Paulina? NoFlames,Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

From the minute 14 year old Daniel Fenton woke up that morning, he knew something was about to happen, and he could sense it wasn't going to be good. He managed to get up and get ready for school without difficulty, but at the breakfast table his parents were talking loudly and fast. "I know there's something going on in the Ghost Zone, Maddie, I can feel it", said Danny's father, Jack Fenton. His mother, Maddie Fenton, looked a bit worried. "I know there's something happening, too, Jack, but I'm not sure what". Danny also knew there was something going on, for he hadn't battled a single ghost for about a week now. There hadn't been any disruptions in the Ghost Zone, either. It just seemed really strange; usually he battled **something**, but not lately. Stealing a quick glance at the clock, Danny quickly grabbed his books and ran out the door with a quick good-bye…..

As Danny quickly approached the school, he saw his 2 best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, walking up the steps into the school. "Hey you guys, wait up!" he called out to them. They stopped abruptly, waiting for Danny, who had begun running towards them. "Hey Danny, what's the rush?" asked Sam. As usual, she was dressed in a black and purple skirt, top, and had on dark make-up. "Nothing, but I do have some interesting things to share with you. It's about the Ghost Zone". Both Sam and Tucker raised their eyebrows in curiosity, but Danny was hurrying towards his first class of the day. The last thing he needed was to have a detention under his belt when he really needed to solve the mystery of the Ghost Zone.

"Danny!" a familiar voice called out to him. Danny looked behind him, and saw Paulina, the most popular girl in the school, running towards him. "Hey Paulina, what's going on?" he asked, feeling a bit suspicious as to why she was suddenly talking to him. "Oh, not too much. I was just wondering if you were going to Homecoming or not." She looked a little nervous, but happy to see him. "Umm, I'm not sure yet, I've been thinking about it, though. Are you going?" "Actually, if you, umm…..well, uh,…if you don't have a date….I was kinda wondering if you'd like to, uh, go with me?" Danny didn't try to cover his surprise. Paulina looked sheepish. "Well, I know your probably surprised, but I've been thinking, and I really kinda….like you, Danny." Sam and Tucker were standing right behind Danny, looking really surprised. Especially Sam, who looked like she'd sat on a tack. "Well, uh, sure, ok, I guess I'll go to Homecoming with you, Paulina," said Danny. "Great. So, I'll talk to you later then?" "Sure thing. Bye!"

Danny began walking toward his first class again, not even caring that he would probably be late. The most popular girl in school had just asked **him, **Danny Fenton, to the biggest dance of the year, next to Senior prom. And not to mention that the **guy **is supposed to ask the **girl**, not the other way around. "Danny, wait," called Tucker. Sam followed behind him, looking mad. "Jeez, Sam, what's wrong with you"? asked Tucker, who had turned around to make sure she was following. "Nothing, I'm fine, can't you see that? Why don't you just go talk to Danny about **'Paulina'** and leave me alone!" she yelled, and stomped off to their first class of the day.

Danny sighed, remembering last time he'd been to a school dance with Paulina. Sam had also gone, and she'd had an ok time. Paulina thought that Danny and Sam were going out, but when she found out they were only good friends, she broke up with Danny. Unfortunately, the amulet Danny gave to Paulina, who gave it to Sam, had been cursed and when people got mad, it made them turn into a big, angry blue dragon. He'd had to stop Sam's rampage and save people at the same time, and that dance had pretty much been ruined. Danny could most certainly see why Sam didn't like the fact that he'd said yes to Paulina, but what he couldn't understand was why Sam wasn't willing to give her a second chance…….

I'll try and get my second chapter up A.S.A.P.!


	2. Mystery solved

Well, here is the second chapter…….I HAD to put it up just for Fairy and Maggie…..lol, and for everyone else! Enjoy! No flames please, if you review!

Chapter 2 

After school, Danny looked pleased. Paulina had talked to him all day, making him even more excited for the night of Homecoming. He'd explained everything to Tucker and Sam, although Sam had really disregarded what he'd been saying. It wasn't too hard to tell that she was not at all pleased that Danny had said ok to Paulina; she'd kind of secretly been hoping that Danny might ask _her_ to Homecoming. She walked towards where Danny and Tucker were standing and talking. Danny gave Sam a smile, then said,

"Sorry to break it to you guys, but I have to go home and try to figure out the problem with the Ghost Zone."

Sam looked a bit annoyed that Danny was leaving. After all, they _were_ his best friends. Danny gave Tucker a quick look.

"Don't forget what I said, Tuck. No one is going be alone this year." Sam looked curious, but as Danny walked away, she gave a quick wave. Tucker looked at her. "Uhh, well, I guess I have something to ask you…"………

Danny arrived home just as his parents were coming up from the basement, which was also the Fenton family lab. They looked concerned about something. Jazz was upstairs; she was paranoid about something, too, although it probably had nothing to do with the reason the Ghost Zone appeared empty.

"Well, Maddie, I'm not really sure what's going on, other than all of the ghosts have just vanished. Without battling anything, we could-"

"Jack, I wouldn't be too worried. I'm sure we'll find something sooner or later."

Danny looked back behind him to make sure that his parents were leaving the room. Then he hurried down into the basement.

"I'm not sure what's going on here-but I plan on finding out soon!" he said to no one in particular. Then, with a flash of light, Danny turned from looking like a normal 14-year-old boy to a 14-year-old phantom. And in another second, he had vanished into the Ghost Zone.

**Absolutely nothing!** Danny thought out loud. No ghosts, no attacks, nothing! He just couldn't figure it out. As he floated around the Ghost Zone, Danny began to get suspicious. He remembered a long time ago that he had defeated many ghosts, who had later threatened that they'd get back at him. He began wondering if that was what was happening. But before he had a good chance to consider this option, something totally unexpected flew towards him. Danny jumped out of the way with a yell. The blur that had jumped at him slowed, then eventually stopped. Danny gasped at who he saw. It was his dad's old friend from college, Vlad.

"Hello, Danny. Long time no see. Have you been, shall I say, avoiding, me? Don't worry, I won't hurt you, I just want to, well, _talk._"

Danny looked suspicious. Vlad had also been in the group of Danny's arch enemies that wanted his power, and Danny wasn't sure if he should trust him or not. "Danny, I promise you, you won't get hurt. Just come with me, and we can discuss why this zone appears empty." "You mean you _KNOW_?" cried Danny in a shocked voice. "My dear boy, I don't just know, I am the person responsible!" And with that, Danny followed Vlad without another word. He really needed to know what was happening with the Ghost Zone, and what Vlad was doing. "I know you're surprised that I made all the ghosts vanish, but they really aren't in danger. I've been helping them, actually. I bet you didn't know that some strange things have been going on here, did you?" Vlad looked serious. "Well, I didn't know who was responsible for the ghosts vanishing, or why. And I'm a ghost, too, so why wasn't I informed? I mean, if it was too much for me to handle, well, I understand, but since it doesn't seem that important right now, I think I can help." Danny looked serious. Vlad laughed. "My dear Daniel, what is happening does concern you in many more ways than you might know. You see, every so often, our powers get 'upgraded', or basically get stronger. You don't really feel it, it just sort of shows up when you battle. Well, those feelings of those you have battled before became worried, due to, well, you know, the thing with the future. They knew that I had some tools that might help to keep your powers down. I had to tell them I'd do something to keep you from destroying us if we were to fight you." Danny looked worried. He wasn't sure what to make of the situation in front of him. He might destroy his enemies, that had proved to be useful during certain battles, and take over the Ghost Zone……..AGAIN. "What do I have to do, to keep from destroying everything?" He looked scared. "No", Vlad said with a smile, "you only have to transfer a bit of your power to someone else, preferably someone you know well. Maybe myself, for example". Danny looked concerned. He knew Vlad wouldn't hurt anyone else here, and that he loved Danny's mom too much to hurt her own son, so he thought about it. Finally he looked at Vlad. "I'll do it". About 10 minutes after the transfer, a lot of ghosts began to appear around the zone again. Wow, thought Danny, I really DID scare all these ghosts. E knew that after last time's warnings, they had reason to be scared. One of the first ghosts Danny had ever battled, whose name was Desiree, came up to him. "You're not dangerous now, are you? You're not going to take over all of us and destroy us?" He smiled. "No, Desiree, I will not hurt you now, although I WAS thinking about it." He smiled as he saw Desiree float away quickly; he laughed to himself. Fooling his enemies was also in the cards.

Danny looked around the basement quickly before he returned back to himself. He didn't want his parents to know that he was half-ghost. If they knew, they'd probably be surprised, but happy that he was doing good with his powers. And he knew they'd love him the same as always. As he ran upstairs from the basement, he heard his parents running down the stairs. "DANNY!" called his father loudly, "WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU A.S.A.P.!" Danny swallowed. He heard one more set of footsteps coming down the stairs. His sister, Jazz. Swallowing nervously, his mom, dad, and sister appeared in the kitchen. "Yes, dad, you needed to talk to me?" he asked, his voice sounding shaky. "Yes, Danny, we do. Your sister tells us that you seem to disappear a lot, and you are absent and late to school enough of the time. And she told us your biggest secret. Is it true, Danny? Are you really part ghost?"

** Sorry, I know I left the end hanging! I'll put up my next chapter tomorrow, if I can! Noflames if you review, please! **


	3. Truths and Lies

Hey people……I hope u like this story…..I haven't gotten that many reviews! The person who reviewed it both times said it was really good!

**Chapter 3 The trouble with dances is…..**

Danny sighed, as he lay upstairs on his bed, thinking about how mad he was at Jazz for telling his parents. He had told her a long time ago that he would tell their parents when he was ready, and she had agreed that she wouldn't tell them either. So much for that, he thought bitterly. His parents had reacted like any parent that cared would, by telling him that it was dangerous. They'd been so worried that he'd be changed by the experience of fighting ghosts that were evil, and that it wasn't the right thing to be doing at his age. " Danny, please, be careful," said Maddie, a look of caution spreading across her face, as she looked at her son. "The last thing we need is for you to get hurt, son", said Jack. Danny sighed, just thinking how his parents had handled it. Yea, I'll be careful, he thought. I always am.

The next day at school, Tucker and Sam were so surprised to hear that Jazz had blabbed about his ghost powers to his parents. "Why would Jazz do something like that?" asked Tucker. "It just seems so unlike her." Sam looked just as worried. She was wondering the same thing. But she decided not to ask Danny about it, because she was still mad at him for saying yes to Paulina. She knew it seemed kind of stupid to be mad, but whatever. Without realizing it, Sam just kind of looked at Danny with disgust and began walking away. Behind her, her 2 best friends shouted, "Sam, wait! Sam!" She turned right into the girl's bathroom, leaving the 2 guys puzzled. As they walked to their first class without Sam, she was in the bathroom, crying.

As Danny was heading to the lunchroom with Tucker, his ghost sense suddenly kicked in. He knew something was going on, and it was about time, since he hadn't battled a ghost in a few weeks. "I hope I'm not out-of-date", said Danny looking slightly worried. Tuck smiled. "Nah", he said, "I think you'll do just fine. I mean after all, it's probably only the box ghost coming to steal more boxes from Bob's Box Emporium." Danny smiled. He hoped that's all it would be.

Danny ran into an abandoned hallway, said his lines, and went to find the cause of trouble. As he got there, he not only realized that this battle was going to be serious, but that one of the ghosts he knew so well was going to be in trouble. In the middle of the school parking lot was a very evil looking and very dangerous king that Danny had battled before. "Ah, you again? Well, let's see how easy it is for you to defeat me this time, now that I have your equal powers!" "Huh?" cried Danny in confusion. "How can you have MY powers! It's impossible!" "You remember that one ghost that took your powers? I stole them from him! MUAH-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Danny was still worried, but he braced himself for battle……..

**Evil me, I left off again! I'll try to put up chapter 4 tomorrow sometime!**


End file.
